1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiment of the invention relates to a display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel display apparatuses such as organic light-emitting display apparatuses, liquid crystal display apparatuses, etc. are manufactured on a substrate on which are disposed patterns including at least one thin film transistor (“TFT”) and capacitor, and lines connecting the TFT and capacitor.